Road to Glory
by mnk0
Summary: Seth wants to be the best. This is his road. Summary inside.
1. Redefine

**This story is mainly a solo redemption fic for Seth. The shield will be stronger than ever once they reunite. For now though, this story will be all about Seth's story and how he rediscovers his fighting spirit. I'm still new at this so you'll have to forgive me. Dean and Roman are still together and doing well. The story is rated T for language. Takes place after the breakup of the shield obviously.**

Chapter 1: Redefine

Confusion.

That's the word Seth Rollins would describe himself right now.

He wasn't sure what to do with his career right now. It had been more than a year since the shield breakup and he still was figuring things out for himself. He still cared for his shield brothers and while he did want the best for his career, he wanted both Dean and Roman to have success as well. Which is why he was glad that their feud was over for now and now they all could focus on every wrestler's goal.

The WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

Seth was just sitting in his hotel room, deep in thought about his future at 11:30 at night with RAW starting tomorrow night.

 _How do I go towards my goal towards the championship?_ Seth thought. _Where do I even start?_

Seth was so lost in thought that he hadn't even looked at his phone notifying him that he received a text.

Seth was confused. Who would text him so late? It was almost midnight after all.

He looked at his phone and saw it was from the group text he shared with The New Day. If he remembered correctly, they were all on an anime binge after they got tired of playing games for a while. He smiled silently as they Big E and Kofi started arguing about which anime they thought was better.

 _Naruto is so much better than Dragon Ball Z. Naruto doesn't die and have to be revived every 30 episodes unlike Goku's stupid butt._ Big E said.

 _At least it dosen't take Goku 40 episodes to learn a new technique. And be a total crybaby and chasing after someone like a damn Stalker._ Kofi said.

 _Naruto is the GOAT anime how dare you even compare that Dragon Ball trash to Naruto. Hell even Boruto is better than anything Dragon Ball could make._

 _Bro, Yamcha could one shot Naruto and destroy anyone from Naruto without breaking a sweat. And Dragon Ball Evolution is better than Naruto. Hell, GT is better than Naruto._

 _You take that back!_

 _No!_

 _Yes!_

 _No!_

 _Yes!_

 _Guys! Guys! Calm down those aren't the only anime around guys!_ Xavier said.

Seth was laughing by now and all his bitterness was now replaced with happiness. He was ready to put in his 2 cents before he decided to see what Xavier have to say.

 _You guys are leaving all the other classics: Yu Yu Hakusho, One Piece, Sailor Moon. And even the romance anime: Clannad, Kanon, Myself: Yourself. And the sports anime: Hajime No Ippo, Kuroko No Basket, Captain Tsubasa, One Outs and Ashita No Joe._

Seth's brows furrowed at that last one. Ashita No Joe? He binged watch all the ones mentioned with The New Day but that one. It peeped his curiosity. So he asked the group what it was about.

 _Guys if I can interrupt this little argument what was that last anime you mentioned Xavier?_

He waited a moment before Xavier responded.

 _Ashita No Joe?_

Seth sighed a little in mild annoyance before he responded.

 _Yes. Can you tell me what it's about please?_

Seth had recognized the name as a popular boxing anime that he never got around to watch. It was a really old anime that was very popular in Japan. He vividly remembered the amount of statues and posters that Japan had all over the place when he was there last. Seth also remembered that he wanted to work on his punches and learn to knock people out in the ring. It would save time in fighting opponents and could help with his championship chase. No other way to improve his punches better than boxing.

As he was thinking this, Xavier responded.

 _It's about a guy who likes to fight basically. An old trainer recruits him to join. He doesn't want too at first_ _but then he eventually decides to try it and he likes it. He's a natural. He develops punches that know everyone out. The guy is a total badass. His story is really incredible. I suggest you watch it Seth, you'll like this guy._

Seth was already looking it up and he was getting ready to binge watch it for the night. Maybe he could find something from this anime that he could use to help him. After all, Seth wanted to become a badass anyway. He was done talking and he just wanted to start winning and beating everyone. He wanted to be the best. So with that, he started to watch the anime.


	2. The New Seth

Chapter 2: The New Seth

It was now 4 AM and Seth was finished with his binge watching and was very happy. He liked the main character a lot. Joe Yabuki. He liked how he acted like a badass and how he never took shit from anyone. He was the number 1 badass he ever watched in anime. Not only that, Joe had heart and would always get back no matter how many times he was knocked down. He was someone Seth wanted to be like entirely. A man of few words, had heart and would win no matter what.

Seth texted the group chat to thank Xavier.

 _Hey Xavier, thanks for telling me about this anime. Hey Big E, Kofi. Ashita No Joe is the GOAT anime. Nothing compares to Joe Yabuki._

Seth smiled while he put his phone on silent because he knew that this would be a long argument that they would have once he saw them later that night and he needed to work out before he took a long nap before the show. He made his way down the hallway and pressed the elevator button.

When he got into the elevator, he quietly put his headphones in to listen to some music before his workout. He got stopped at the 2nd floor though. Seth was confused. Who would be awake this early?

He was very glad he had his hood up and his hair tucked in. Because the very 2 people he dreaded came in to the elevator.

Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns made their way into the elevator. They didn't seem to recognize Seth since all they did was nod at him before they waited in the elevator patiently.

However, Roman looked him for a moment longer and recognized him as he felt a surge of anger flow through his veins.

"Seth? You backstabbing traitor is that you?!" Roman yelled.

Seth didn't let his bitter tone. Get to him. He deserved it after all.

"Yes Roman, Dean. It's me. Seth said as the elevator stopped at the ground floor. Seth calmly walked passed them both since he already knew that they would corner him and demand why he betrayed them. He avoided them since the betrayal except at work. Right now, he couldn't deal with them. He had to develop his new punch to elevate him to a championship level.

Dean ran up to Seth and shoved him into a corner before glaring at him.

"You son of a bitch." Dean said as he leaned closer to him. "You don't get to walk away from us this time. You owe us an explanation as to why you left us you little shit!"

Seth sighed before responding. "Look Dean last I checked, I had to deal with the both of you in a 2 on 1 handicapped match. Which you 2 won and I suffered a pretty brutal beating. I'm not concerning myself with you 2 right now. I only have 1 goal and that is to become champion. I don't have time for these silly little games."

With that, Seth shoved Dean away before continuing towards the workout room. He stopped however when he heard Roman yell at him.

"So you're just gonna walk away Seth?! You're gonna continue running from us like the Weasel you are?! You think this is just a silly little game?!"

Seth turned back around and looked at his 2 former brothers. He saw the unshed tears on their faces and the pure looks of hatred as well. He looked at them for another moment before responding.

"No I'm not running from anything. I regret what I did and I miss you guys. But you guys are in my past. You're just obstacles that stand in my way. Like I said, my only goal is to become champion. That is all."

Seth continued on his way while Dean and Roman stood there shell-shocked. They never heard Seth talk like that while having look of focus and determination on his face. Seth wanted to become like Joe Yabuki. So he began to act like him. And now as he makes his way towards the punching bag, he would now take Joe's punch.

The cross counter.

Seth knew that if he added that to his arsenal, he would get assured victories and become the most dominant wrestler on the roster. As he began to start his work out, he smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to have a chance at the title.


	3. The Cross Counter

Chapter 3: The Cross Counter

Seth had just gotten to RAW in Chicago that night. Though he was a little tired, he only had 3 hours of sleep after his workout, he was anxious about what this night would bring. No Mercy was this Sunday and the champion, Brock Lesnar would need a challenger.

While deep in thought, he ran into The New Day.

"Hey guys." Seth greeted with a smile as he had arms thrown around him.

"Hey there buddy. How did you like Ashita No Joe?" Xavier said back with a smile.

Seth smiled back before responding back. "It was great. It was easily my favorite. I actually am gonna change my character to be like Joe. He's a total badass.

"But it is no way better than Naruto!" Big E said.

"Or Dragon Ball Z." Kofi said.

"Guys, Joe is a total badass and could kick anyone's ass. It's iconic as hell. It's the best anime ever made."

The guys continued their banter until they reached their locker room since the show was starting soon. Seth went into his locker room and said bye to the guys and wished them luck in their tag team title match.

As Seth sat down and taped up his hands, he was deep in thought. It had been a couple weeks since he watched Ashita No Joe. And he was sure he developed his new punch. He just couldn't use it since he wanted it to be a surprise and not something anyone expects. But he felt tonight would be the night.

He got out his black marker and wrote "Joe" on his left hand and Yabuki on his right hand. He was a different man from here on out. He was no longer gonna put up with shit. And he wasn't going to lose anymore until he became a champion.

He watched the screen as he saw Triple H address the crowd. He could practically hear the boos from the locker room.

"I know you guys are happy to see me." He said with a smug smile as the audience booed him louder. "But it's not about me tonight. We need to decide a number 1 contender to face Brock Lesnar at No Mercy. The match tonight will be a Last Man Standing match. It will be Randy Orton vs Seth Rollins."

Seth was grinning from ear to ear now. He had distanced himself from the authority quietly because he wanted to rely on his own strength not anyone else's. He didn't want to win unless he did it on his own. It was his time.

He was watching the show and fairly pleased at how it was going. The New Day retained and the show had the crowd extremely pumped for the main event.

Seth left the locker room and made his way to the curtain for his entrance. As he made his way there however, Dean and Roman just came from there after winning their tag team match. Seth paid them no mind and started shadow boxing.

However he was interrupted as expected by Dean.

"Getting ready to get your ass kicked you fucking snake? There's no way you can beat Randy Orton much less Brock Lesnar." Dean sneered.

"Yeah you couldn't even beat the 2 of us." Roman added with a cocky grin.

Seth just looked at the 2 with indifference and continued to shadow box before he replied to both of them.

"Keep our eyes peeled on the screen. I'll win I promise you that."

With that, Seth walked past the both of them as Dean and Roman both looked at each other with confusion. When did Seth ever become this determined and not a crybaby? He wasn't the Seth the brother or Seth the Coward. He was Seth the Fighter. And he feared nothing.

Seth however kept walking towards the curtains. He kept repeating the same mantra in his mind. _I will win. I will win. I will win. I will win._

With that, he continued past the curtain and to the ring. Where The Viper awaited him.


	4. The Messenger from Hell

Chapter 4: The Messenger from Hell

Seth walked out of the curtain after Orton was already in the ring and pacing back and forth. From how he looked, he was definitely a threat to not only him but Lesnar as well. He needed to end this quickly before he allowed himself to fall into the Viper's trap. Ever since his change in attitude, he had been less cocky and more into analyzing every situation he was put in. He needed to remain calm and not be hot headed and fall into his old ways.

He could hear the arena boo him from a mile away but he didn't do any of his flashy attention seeking behavior from before, he just walked into the ring with the same blank expression that he had on for a month now. His only focus was winning this match.

As the match started he could practically see Orton trying to immediately start to make his pace slower and make him fall into his pace. However, Seth allowed himself to be taken into his trap. He was gonna unleash his plan near the end.

Randy had grabbed Seth and started hitting him, trying to knock him out so he couldn't answer the 10 count. However, Seth saw through this and gave him a headbutt. He rolled Orton off and grabbed a chair and made his way back into the ring. Orton laid there for a couple seconds and allowed himself to play possum. He thought that Seth was going to gloat about his situation and waste time so he could give a quick RKO to end this match.

What he didn't expect was for Seth to rain in shot after shot into his back and hurt him near his neck area. Seth was way more methodical than before and wanted it to be known to everyone, Roman and Dean for starters, but especially Brock Lesnar. He wanted that title.

After making sure he did enough damage to Orton's back, Seth backed off. Randy once again made the mistake of thinking that Seth would be cocky about the position he was in and not pay any attention to him getting up. But as soon as he raised his head, Seth gave a curb stomp to him the instant he raised his head.

Orton, who was delirious, made his way to his feet and immediately threw a straight left thinking that Seth was caught off guard.

Big Mistake.

Seth at that moment threw his cross counter. He made sure his arm was above Orton and he smashed his face. Orton immediately fell into a pool of his own blood. And he didn't seem to be moving at all.

Roman and Dean watched the match with their jaws on the floor. When did Seth master such a punch? And what happened to him? He wasn't the same since they saw each other in the hotel.

"Dean, what happened to Seth? He's like a completely different man than before?" Roman asked Dean.

"Not sure Rome, but he's definitely not the same as he was with us or when he sold us out." Dean said back not taking his eyes off the screen.

Meanwhile, Seth was looking down at Orton satisfied with the results of his Cross Counter. He noticed the commentators mention that this Seth was not the same as before. And they were right. He planned on taking all the belts and achieving glory the right way.

Seth knew the match was over before the ref started the count and made his way to the back. The arena was dead silent aside from the ref's count. By the time Seth made it to the ramp and turned around to look at the ring one more time, the ref counted 10 with still no movement from Orton. Seth knew his job was done and walked back through the curtain.

The New Day immediately greeted him in his locker room and they both celebrated their victories.

"Seth nice job with Orton out there, that punch looked a bit familiar with a certain anime character." Xavier said with a cocky smile.

"I have no idea who you're talking about." Seth feigned ignorance though he returned the smile. "Anyways nice job with the title defense."

"Thanks we plan to hold on to these belts for a long time Seth, just like you will when you become champion." Kofi said while putting his hand on Seth's shoulder.

Seth had finished showering and said bye to The New Day and told them he would meet them back at the hotel for breakfast tomorrow morning. He was heading out and made his way towards his rental car but was stopped when he once again saw Roman and Dean waiting for him near the car.

Seth sighed and made his way over to them.

"I told you what was gonna happen before I went out there." Seth said with indifference.

"Shut up Seth." Dean said with a scowl and had to be held back by Roman.

"Look Seth. Don't think that new move of yours can help you. Especially now that everyone knows what it is." Roman said

"Right thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Seth said with the same indifference. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to go train."

Seth started to make his way to the car, but he was stopped by Roman's hand on his chest.

"Why did you betray us Seth? You gave a decent TV answer but you never gave us the real reason." Roman asked with his eyes burning holes into Seth's own.

"Roman you know as well I do we weren't gonna last with all that was going on. All groups like ours break up eventually. Besides it's what's best for all of our careers. We all need to be aiming higher." Seth said back with the same intensity.

Roman and Dean looked back at Seth with anger and tears in their eyes but before they could talk Seth started talking again.

"I get you guys aren't gonna let this go so I'm only gonna say this once, after I take the title off Lesnar, you both get shots at it. That way I can show you that this was the best thing that could've happened to the 3 of us. Now if you excuse me, I have to go prepare for suplex city.

Seth got in his car and drove off before Roman and Dean could say anymore. He reached his hotel, worked out and slept. He saw tweets online saying that Randy Orton was out indefinitely and had a shattered jaw. He tweeted before he went to the bed as well.

 _He's the first to get the Cross. He won't be the last. Lesnar, you're next._

After he tweeted, he went to bed and slept well.


End file.
